


Consumed

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: spnspiration bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnspiration, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, parataxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was consumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Parataxis' on my bingo card for spnspiration; a literary technique that favours short, simple sentences. Meant to mimic human thought and speech patterns.  
> A/N: Parataxis for a fic was much harder than I thought! Feedback fuels the fire :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not personally know Jared or Jensen. This is purely a work of fiction.

This couldn’t be happening. No… Shouldn’t be happening. Not really. Not now.

How do you explain this? To anyone? That you just happened to fall in – no. Don’t say it. Saying it makes it real. And this can’t be real. It can’t be happening. It’s not right. It’s not okay.

Yet- love is purity. How can love be wrong? And that’s what this is. Isn’t it? This deep feeling. Overshadowing. Burning. Aching. The longing that consumes me. 

I shouldn’t… it wouldn’t be fair… it would change _everything_. Ignore it… _deny_ it. How hard can it be? Truly? Continue on… nothing has to change. Nothing has changed.

Everything… everything has changed.

“Jensen.” 

Those eyes. Flashing. Green. God, beautiful. And those lips… 

Soft. Supple. Warm. Their heat consuming. My heart is pounding… my palms are sweating… His lips are… Are… gone.

“Jensen… I…”

“I know.”

I am consumed again.


End file.
